Hollow Raian
| birthday = | age = | gender = Male | height = 186 cm (6'1") | weight = 61 kg (134 lbs.) | blood type = | affiliation = Himself | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = Raian Getsueikirite Jūjiraiku | base of operations = Raian's Inner World | relatives = None | education = None | shikai = Jūjiraiku | bankai = Kenyūkō Jūjiraiku | manga debut = The Visored Training of Raian Getsueikirite | anime debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Hollow Raian (虚 (ホロウ) 手梁, Horō Raian) is an entity called an which was created when Raian first gained Hollow powers in , causing a Hollow to develop within his soul. Like most Inner Hollows, he is the result of a process and is the manifestation of the darkness within Raian's soul. He is said to represent Raian's basest instincts. As he is apart of Raian's soul, he and Jūjiraiku are both separate manifestations of Raian's spiritual power, although the two beings are technically one. Because of this, even though Hollow Raian controls Raian's Hollow powers, his Shinigami powers also draw from him. Appearance Hollow Raian has consistently remained almost completely identical to Raian himself, with inverted colors. He is normal height for a grown man, standing at the exact same height as Raian does. He possesses pale white skin and long white hair, like most Inner Hollows. He wears a white shihakushō with a black undershirt, which has a raised color that possesses white trim. He also wears a white hakama and black tabi. Like Raian, Hollow Raian also wears a belt with which he caries his Zanpakutō. The belt is black in color, with silverish-white belt buckles. Lastly, he wears black gloves over his hands. Upon his return, once Raian regained his Shinigami powers thanks to his Fullbring, Hollow Raian wore a black version of Raian's captain's haori, a white shihakushō and hakama, and black tabi. He also now wears an inverted version of Raian's neck brace, an inverted version of the cross-shaped marking on Raian's chest, and inverted versions of Raian's wrist braces. His hair has also shortened, to match Raian's. Personality Hollow Raian possesses many of Raian's own personality traits, while others have been warped to Raian's exact opposite. Generally, the inner Hollow can control itself and give off a calm and serious attitude, much like Raian's own personality. However, in stark contrast to Raian, the inner Hollow can be over confident and arrogant at the exact same time, characterized by his signature grin. Perhaps as a direct result of Raian being considered weak when he was younger, the inner Hollow does not tolerate weakness; in Raian, in others, or even in himself. He claims that it is because of this that he is stronger than Raian. While Raian exudes coldness in battle, Hollow Raian takes to combat in an almost playful manner, though is completely brutal and unrelenting in combat. The inner Hollow is harsh with his words, being particularly vulgar in his language, and cares very little for showing respect to anyone but Jūjiraiku; his other half. Because the Hollow is the manifestation of Raian's base instincts, it often rears its head whenever he has the strong desire to protect someone or something important to him. It is actually shown that Hollow Raian cares for the same people and the same things that Raian does, much to the latter's shock, but that the inner Hollow believes Raian is far too weak and soft to protect those things himself. It is for this reason, the Hollow claims, that it manifests and goes on rampages. In these cases, the Hollow is clearly in complete control. While the desire to protect is one of the strongest reasons why the Hollow appears, the feeling of despair causes the inner Hollow to evolve. Enough despair warps the Hollow into a mindless killing machine that will stop at nothing to both kill and obliterate anyone and anything in Raian's path. When this is the case, it is unknown who is in control, because the Hollow becomes a complete beserker. He also has the strange habit of referring to Raian as "his King", a trait that is similar to . Powers & Abilities : As the Inner Hollow of a captain-class Shinigami, Hollow Raian's swordplay is above average. The inner Hollow can easily keep up with multiple opponents during battle, and is known to use the sealed form and the Shikai of his sword in various unique ways, allowing him to surprise his foes. He is also accustomed to using various sword designs, enabling to pick up virtually any bladed weapon and use it with the skill of a master. His creativity and skill with a Zanpakutō is said to be above even Raian's, making the Hollow a formidable and dangerous foe. : Drawing his experience directly from Raian himself, Hollow Raian is at least competent when it comes to hand-to-hand combat. He has shown himself capable of taking on a whole range of opponents while unarmed, even being able to catch their swords with his hands due to his reflexes. : Like Raian, the inner Hollow can easily be considered a master of Kidō, being able to use high-level Kidō without incantation, as well as using them in unique fashions. He is one of the few Inner Hollows to actually preform Kidō. : Hollow Raian's spiritual power is the even higher than Raian's in many respects, and takes on a more Hollow-like nature; considered in league with Seireitou Kawahiru and Akujin in terms of raw spiritual power. His reiatsu is large enough to cause seemingly impenetrable barriers to crack under stress. Enhanced Speed: He has shown incredible speed-levels, capable of keeping up with and, in most cases, outrunning captain-class enemies. He does this by pumping raw spiritual power into his leg and feet muscles and using it to propel him in the direction he wants to go. After Raian merged his Fullbring with his Shinigami powers, Hollow Raian gained more power, and now seems to be able to mix Bringer Light and Shunpo together to surpass ordinary speeds, even for an Inner Hollow. Enhanced Strength: Hollow Raian is easily stronger than Raian, physically. The wake from a sword swing produced by the inner Hollow has the ability to demolish the ground beneath him for several feet. He can throw Raian a great distance with relative ease and even block powerful punches from larger opponents. Possession: Hollow Raian is capable of taking over Raian's body and powers when Raian falls unconscious in a fight. In this occurrence, Raian's sclera blacken and his irises glow golden-yellow in combination with a Hollow mask forming on the left side of his face. The transformations can progress the deeper into despair Raian is. Master Tactician: Hollow Raian possesses Raian's thought processes, and has been noted on numerous occasions to be a genius when it comes to forming battle tactics as well as analyzing other's battle strategy. He can deduce the nature, power, and effects of an opponent's technique simply by seeing it once. He is easily able to recognize danger and prepare himself well ahead of time. One of his greatest skills is to create several strategies before entering the fray and executing them flawlessly, switching to a different strategy if his initial one fails to meet his expectations. Zanpakutō Jūjiraiku (十字若し, Cross-like): Since Raian developed Hollow Raian within his soul, Jūjiraiku and the Hollow are both the source of his power and share the same spiritual body in Raian's inner world, the stronger presence retaining more control (and overall appearance) of their body; in which case, the spirit of Hollow Raian takes the form of an all-white (clothes and being), somewhat deranged version of Shinigami Raian with a strong desire take control of Raian's body and power for himself. For this reason, he has always possessed an exact copy of Raian's own Zanpakutō with an inverted coloration. * : Jūjiraiku is released by the command "Rip" (鉤裂き, Kagizaki). In Shikai, it takes the form of a rather large broadsword with a half-moon-shaped guard and two tassels handing from the pommel. After the members of MisQ shared their Fullbring powers with Raian, Raian's own Fullbring gets a boost in power, causing his Shinigami powers to re-emerge and completing Jūjiraiku in the process. In its new form, Jūjiraiku is larger. It becomes a mix between a cleaver and a claymore, with Hollow Raian's version possessing a black cross at its center. The blade it also hollowed out, revealing that the hilt goes farther up the blade. Raian can grip this portion of the blade to allow for close range attacks. The hilt also changes, becoming white and more rounded - completely losing the tassels wrapped around it previously. : Shikai Special Abilities: Jūjiraiku's Shikai is largely used for melee combat but possesses one known special ability. :* Getsuga Tenshō (月牙天衝, Moon-Fang Heaven Piercer): Like Raian, Hollow Raian is also able to use Getsuga Tenshō as a means of attack. This slash takes the form of a crescent moon or in the shape of a wave. Hollow Raian's version takes on a blue coloration and originates at the cross design on his blade. It can also generate itself on the blade's edge depending on how he plans to attack. The Getsuga Tenshō is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large-scale damage and destruction, such as when it demolished three buildings in the inner world. Hollow Raian's version of Getsuga Tenshō is incredibly powerful due to his tremendous spiritual power. A direct hit from his Getsuga Tenshō, without any defenses or blocks applied, can cause instant death. In the same manner as Raian, Hollow Raian can keep Getsuga Tenshō in the blade of Jūjiraiku to increase the power of his strikes. Raian has commented that, though he is sure his Getsuga Tenshō came from his past Soul Link with Ichigo, Getsuga Tenshō is common to melee-type Zanpakutō. :* Ability Replication: Hollow Raian can also use the abilities Raian has gained from absorbing the Fullbrings of others; incorporating their own reiatsu into the attack, making it virtually identical to the original user. This allows Hollow Raian the ability to use any technique that was incorporated within the Fullbring Raian absorbed. * : Kenyūkō Jūjiraiku (剣友交十字若し, Cross-like Sword of Companionship): In Bankai, Hollow Raian's appearance is dramatically altered; taking on a form similar to Raian's completed Jinki Fragment Mode. His hair elongates, with a black top and a white bottom; similar in appearance to a yin-yang sign, which was the theme of his previous zanpakutō. His shihakushō becomes a large white kimono, which only comes up to his mid-torso. He also wears a hakama of similar design, but it seems to flail out into ragged and tattered ends, similar to Ichigo Kurosaki's Tensa Zangetsu; possibly a result of Raian's lost Soul Link, though this is unconfirmed. In Bankai, Hollow Raian appears to be barefooted, having lost his tabi upon his transformation. The broadsword of his Shikai is replaced with a white, curved katana, with a guard shaped like an eye and a purple hilt. :Upon his re-emergence, after Raian regained his powers, the appearance of his Bankai also changed in lieu with Raian's. In his new Bankai form, his hair changes to a black color, similar to that of Raian's own hair. His eyes become grey, and he gains a sapphire color sclera. Finally, a black cross marking appears on his face. His garb in Bankai changes into a white shihakushō, with a black under robe that closes at his chest; though the white coat remains open. The cross-shaped bangles on his wrist become black and sapphire in color, actually merging with the robe itself. The neck ornament he wears also changes to a deeper black and sapphire coloration and becomes smaller in size. A black cross with sapphire outline also appears on his black robe. The blade of his Bankai completely changes at well. It becomes a katana with two curved jagged edges towards the tip. The guard changes into two bone-like spikes the curve and jut out from the hilt, with a black cross directly between them. The pommel of Kenyūkō Jūjiraiku shrinks down from its Shikai form, but retains its white color; though the base of the hilt is now sapphire. : Bankai Special Ability: Kenyūkō Jūjiraiku, much like its Shikai form, is used heavily for melee combat, but also possess a certain special ability. :* Enhanced Physical Attributes: In Bankai, Hollow Raian's physical abilities are substantially increased. With a simple swing of his blade, the Hollow is able to create a shockwave that can decimate the ground it contacts, as well as push back unprepared opponents. Similarly, the strength of his sword swings make him a difficult opponent to fight blade-to-blade with, as the strength of each blow is potentially bone shattering. Furthermore, the Hollow's endurance has increased, allowing him to take more damage and shrug it off for quite sometime; seemingly without noticing much of the pain, though it depends on the severity of the wound he receives. Lastly, Hollow Raian's speed goes up dramatically, making him able to keep up with and even surpass the speeds of Raian himself. This may be because, in Bankai, he has access to a fusion of Bringer Light and Shunpō; evidenced by the release of a massive green spark from his feet whenever he uses Shunpō to move while in Bankai. :* Enhanced Getsuga Tenshō: Kenyūkō Jūjiraiku retains the use of Getsuga Tenshō and can be used in the same manners, but can be used in an enhanced form. When used in Bankai, these potent blasts are white with a deep red outline in coloration and their path can be controlled by the direction of his sword swings, with explosively augmented power and speed. The Hollow can also keep Getsuga Tenshō within Kenyūkō Jūjiraiku to augment his sword swings. :* Reisaishu (霊採取, Departed Soul Harvesting): The second ability of Hollow Raian's Bankai allows him to reap the souls of any untrained soul near him, absorbing those souls into the blade, with just a simple swipe of his Bankai sword. Even a trained soul will feel greatly fatigued due to the sheer ferocity of the tug on their soul when this ability is used. If Hollow Raian is able to cut his target with Kenyūkō Jūjiraiku, he can connect his blade to his foe's soul, no matter their strength, allowing him to constantly pull at their soul until it gets pulled from its vessel and absorbed into the blade. The strong the opponent, the stronger they will be able to resist such a power. Once there are souls within the blade, Hollow Raian can release them as a large skull-shaped blast of spiritual energy, the explosion of which can level several city blocks. :* Saigo no Reisaishu (最後の霊採取, Final Departed Soul Harvesting): In order to use this technique, Hollow Raian first swings his sword to the left, gathering white reiatsu on the blade. He then swings it right, increasing the amount of reiatsu on the blade. This reiatsu then overtakes him in a swirling motion. When he can be seen again, Hollow Raian's white kimono turns black and his Bankai sword turns into a large scythe covered in white reiatsu. Unlike Ichigo's "Final" Getsuga Tenshō, the "Final" in "Final" Reisaishu refers to the ability being the final death for anything it effects. Unlike his previous Zanpakutō's power, using this form does not result in the loss of his Shinigami powers. This form allows for the use of Kūkūten, as well as the form's secondary ability. Use of Kūkūten results in the transformation dissipating. Afterwards, Hollow Raian is unable to use it for six days. :** Enhanced Reisaishu: With the scythe provided by this form, Hollow Raian can easily use the same powers granted to him by his Bankai's Reisaishu ability, only on a grander scale. :** Kūkūten (空空天, Void-filled Skies): Using this technique causes the black flame-like reiatsu on the scythe to multiply until it consumes the area like a wildfire. This power literally burns away the soul of all those caught within it, preventing them from going to Soul Society, Hell, or even Hueco Mundo; resulting in them being unable to reincarnate. Hollow Powers Hollow Form: Whenever Raian falls into extreme despair or is knocked unconscious in combat, Hollow Raian is able to take control of his body; turning it into the form of a menacing Hollow creature. His overall appearance resembles that of his Onmyō form of his first Shinigami Zanpakutō, Inyō. His body is wrapped in bandages, made of his spiritual energy, and blue tuffs of fur adorn his neck, wrists, and ankles. He also gains two dark blue, bat-like, wings on his back, a Hollow hole opens in the center of his chest, and his black hair greatly elongates. Raian's Hollow mask is in the form of a skull, with black stripes coming down to the mouth and horns sprouting out the top of the mask, on either side. The jaw portion of the mask is missing, replaced by bandages. * Convocar (呼び出して, Yobidashite; Spanish and Japanese for "Summon"): The ability which allows Hollow Raian to call his Zanpakutō to his hand, regardless of its location prior to the summons. * : Like some Hollows, this form shows the ability to instantly regenerate any wound and even a missing limb. The only thing it cannot regenerate is its mask, and internal organs. * Enhanced : It is unknown exactly how much power Hollow Raian has while in this state, but it is significantly more dense than Raian's own spiritual power. His reiatsu has been commented on to feel more like a Hollow's in this form, and the color of his reiatsu varies between black with a red outline, and a darker version of his normal reiatsu. * Enhanced Speed: On his own, Hollow Raian is capable of some form of . However, when in possession of Raian's body, this Sonido mixes itself with Raian's already merged Shunpo and "Bringer Light", making him so fast that he seems to displace himself when moving. ** Alas De Murciélago (コウモリの翼 (巨大な中空ウィング), Kōmori no tsubasa; Spanish for "Bat Wing", Japanese for "Giant Hollow Wing"): Hollow Raian is capable of generating wings, even if one is damaged, allowing him the ability to fly; furthering his speed. * : In this form, Hollow Raian can use a completely black Cero, which is exceedingly powerful, capable of causing large scale destruction to large portion of the surroundings. It is fired from between the tips of his horns, but can be gathering on his index finger as well. However, if one of the horns are cut off, he is unable to form the Cero properly, and any energy already gathered will implode. Trivia * The art on this page was drawn and colored by the author of the article, except for the Full Hollow form. Quotes * (to Raian) "Yo. It's been quite awhile... my King.." * (to Raian) "If our abilities and also our goddamn powers are the exact same fucking level, why is it that you get to claim kingship while I am forced to fight as a slave?! What gives you the fuckin' right?!" * (also to Raian) "This is the real world, Raian. It doesn't work like your stupid immature logic does." Category:Inner Hollow Category:Hollow